1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to electrical outlets and receptacles, and more specifically to covers for such outlets and receptacles, and related components and methods.
2. Background Art
Electrical outlets traditionally have included an assembly of components that include the electrical receptacle, a box into which the receptacle is mounted, and a cover. Traditional cover plates typically cover the electrical outlet, except for the socket face or faces, at which the socket faces of the receptacle contact the plug. Such traditional cover plates commonly are mounted to the receptacle using a cover plate mounting screw located substantially in the center of the receptacle and cover plate.
In some instances, it is desirable to have a base position around the receptacle, or specifically around the socket face or faces, for example, to which a cover or cover plate may be attached. In recent years, for example, it has become desirable, particularly for exterior or outdoor applications, to have a receptacle cover that covers the entire receptacle, including the socket faces, so that water and other liquids cannot contact the interface at which the plug contacts the socket face or faces when the outlet is in use.
While the advent of weatherproof covers and particularly in-use weatherproof covers prevent moisture from entering the electrical device, any openings within the electrical device covers provide the potential for water to enter the electrical box and create an electrical short.